


Fractured

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46185136#t46185136">this prompt</a> on inception_kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46185136#t46185136) on inception_kink

This is what happened after:

If Ariadne had to choose the most disconcerting thing about the entire ordeal, it would probably be that her apartment still looks the same, after. All of the furniture and knick knacks were hers, the food in the fridge and pantry was all stuff she liked and had bought, the pictures sitting along shelves and on side tables were ones she had taken. It was as if he had never been in her life at all. In a way, though, that was probably the truth.

\----

These are signs it was ending:

Ariadne had decided to stand her ground this time, when ( _if,_ her mind supplied) Robert finally called to explain why he was still gone, a day after he said he’d be back. At this point, she was tired of just forgiving and pretending like everything was okay. Yes, they were both busy, and sure, his business had operations in several cities that required travel, but the least he could do was tell her when he was going to be late by _days._ And she wasn’t going to call, either, because _she_ shouldn’t have to.

Ariadne checked her phone to make sure it was on and set to ring, just in case. Then, she started making dinner. If there was no call by the time she was done, well, she’d probably cave in and call to make sure nothing was wrong.

With a sigh, Ariadne resigned herself to having to make the phone call.

\--

“I hear this one’s good,” Ariadne said, sliding the paper over to where Robert was still eating breakfast.

He glanced at where she was pointing. “Okay, if you want.”

“Great!” Ariadne exclaimed. “We can go tonight.”

Robert just nodded.

\--

“How long have we been doing this?” Ariadne asked in bed one night.

Robert yawned. “Doing what?”

Ariadne motioned between them. “This.”

Robert shrugged. “I don’t know, awhile?”

 _’Two years,’_ Ariadne thought, _‘As of yesterday.’_ But she didn’t say anything, just rolled over and went to sleep.

\--

“I’ve missed you,” Ariadne said, phone held up to her ear while she navigated the sidewalk with a cup of coffee. “When are you getting back?”

“I... don’t really know. Look, I’ve got--” There’s some background conversation before he comes back on. “Gotta run, talk to you later.”

And then Ariadne’s stuck listening to a dial tone.

\--

When they were in the same place, which wasn’t as often as it used to be, Ariadne kept looking for a smile or a sign that Robert still wanted to _try,_ that he still wanted to be with her.

But it never really came, and she was stuck looking and trying to fix things and just attempting to make the relationship work.

\----

This is how it ended:

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Ariadne said.

“Okay,” Robert replied, before walking out the door.


End file.
